


What will be or what may be

by Pinkipuppy



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, Mpreg, Torture, ennard is an ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkipuppy/pseuds/Pinkipuppy
Summary: Ennerd tricks poor Funtime Freddy into a life he was never prepared for. How will F.Freddy cope. Will his friends be there to support him? And what exactly are ennerds plan For F.Freddy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There may be some gramaticle and spelling errors. And this is the first time i've written a fanfic about anything so please no mean comments.

It was another dark and creepy night at circus babies auditorium, as a dark and menecing figure slinked its way into the parts and service room.

"Hey bon-bon lets play a game" said Funtime Freddy. Funtime Freddy is a white animatronic bear with purple highlights on his ears, muzzle, knees, stomach and, thighs. His Friend refer to him as just fred.

"Not right now fred i'm tired" exclaimed bonnie. Bonnie was a small indigo buny shaped hand puppet with light blue paws, innside her ears, and stomic. Everyone called her bon-bon.

These to were insepreable, litterly as bon-bon was just a hand puppet with her own AI. That and she was attached to fred's right arm. 

"AWW, but bon-bon, i'm bored". Bon-bon twisted her torso so she could better face Fred, as she stared dagers in his direction. "Then why don't you try going to sleep" her voice dripping in absolute sarcasm. 

"Fine" he huffed as he stomped his foot and pouted like a child who was dined the thing they wanted most.

All of a sudden a eerie creeking noise rang thruout the room. "What was that" cried Bon-Bon. Then a tentacle like wire slithered out from the darkness and rapped around Fred's foot. It pulled him and Bon-bon into the air.

"Hello my friends" smirked Ennard. Ennared was nothing more than a tangle of parts and wires fashioned into the form of a human like body. One eye portrudes of to the side of his head, and a few more eyes attach to diffrent parts of his body. His clown like mask with a red nose and green and yellow party hat cover his face. His rows of tiny dagger like teeth are visble through the mouth piece of the mask. 

"Ennard, what are you doing here" Fred cried in suprise. "Why i have a special job just for you Fred". Both Fred and Bon-bon had an errie feeling that Ennard was up to something. "He's not intrested in anything you have to say, so just leave the two of us alone". Bon-Bon yelled as she lifted her self to be eye level with their captor. "I was'nt talking to you runt" Ennared smirked as he grabbed Bon-Bon by her throught.

All of a sudden Bon-Bon was yanked from her place uppon Freds wrist and thrown out of the room. "Bon-Bon" Fred yelled as he was helpless to save his best friend. Bon-Bon pased out as soon as her head hit the ground.


	2. Hurt and confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie try to get his friend help after ennard attacks them, but can they get to Fredrick in time or will it be to late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another fun filled chapter. Sorry I haven't written in a while I'be been busy with work.

Bon-Bon slowly began to awaken. Her head was pounding, and her vision was swimming. An ear piercing howl was coming from the other side of the door.

"Fred" cried Bon-Bon as she scratched her tiny paws at the door. But it was no use she was to small to reach the door handle.

A Music box like melody rang throughout the large room. The song got louder and louder as the source of the music drew ever closer. "Hello is someone there" a soft calm voice. 

It was Ballora, she is a tall and lanky ballerina. Her shoes were the normal ballerina shoes, with the flat yet flexible material. They are purple with laces that intertwine and snake up to her shins. She wares purple short shorts and a light purple carasel tutu. The ends of the tutu have wires with small orange balls attached to each end. A plastic cloth like material was the only coverage for her breast.

Unlike most animatronics Ballora never opens her eyes and therefore requires sound to help her move about.

"Ballora I need your help, ennard attached me and Fred." Bon-Bon cried as she waved her arms to and fro trying to emphasize the seriousness of the situation. "Oh my, well I will see what I can do" Ballora reaches Reid's the door in an effort to try and find the handle.

After what seemed like forever Ballora finds the handle and tries to turn the knob only to discover that it is locked."hmm". "What's wrong?" worry was evident in Bon -Bon's voice. "It seems like the door has been locked" stated Ballora. "What but what do we do know"cried Bon-Bon. 

Ballora just stood their trying to think of what their next move should be. "I believe it is best to try and consolt Baby on the matter". Ballora picked up Bon-Bon and began to tiptoe twits circus gallery. Her sweet but haunting melody playing all the while.


	3. Help?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ballora and Bon-Bon set out to find help. But will their prayers be answered or will they walk away with nothing but empty hearts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in so long I have just been swamped for so long at home and work. Especially with all the family drama. But I hope this chapter will appease you guys a little.

What most people didn't know was that most of the rooms were connected by scaffolding bridges. Held only by somewhat flimsy support beams. And as Ballora gracefully danced across the bridge, it would sway to and fro. 

"I feel sick" cried Bon-Bon. Her face turning pale as she was carried like a little doll held gently by its owner. 

"We're almost across, just try to not look down" Ballora replied gently. Despite Ballora warning the minnarinas looked over the edge. The minnarinas are maniquin like animetronics, with ever smiling faces. There limbs are stick like , and they are about the size of a baby doll. There only article of clothing they have are pink tutus. The minnarinas cling to Ballora in a fit of panic.

A small rusted screw driver left to rot was knocked over the side in their blind panic. It spun all the way down. It took no less than five minutes for it to hit the ground, making an awful clanking sound that echoed eerily inside the wide open space.

"Honestly didn't I just say to not look down" Ballora was becoming annoyed with her minnarinas slapstick behavior. "Their not to bright hu". Bonnie quipped weakly as she tried to hold down the nausea rising from the pit of her stomach. "No , but there quite loyal and great guard dogs as well". She half complimented half sighed as she tried to gracefully number across the slightly swinging bridge.

Finally they made it to the very small rounded platform on the other side of the bridge. Ballora was about to knock on the door when they heard a sickly sweet voice on the other side of the door. "Won't you all come in my friends". 

Ballora once again blindly searched for the door handle, instructed only by a slightly annoyed and worried Bon-Bon. They opened the door and we're greeted by a blinding white light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was another exciting chapter for know. Again I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. Hopefully I won't have to wait as long. But I can't make any promises.


	4. Baby's proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm back after a two year hiatius sorry about that . but I'm back and ready to get back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isnt complete i will finish it when I can. And thank you all for the support.

After reaching the other end of the scaffolding Ballora and Bon-Bon entered the numbers on the key pad to the door. Inside the room was a clown like animatronics named Baby. Baby had red hair put into pigtails on either side of her head. She wore a red top that displayed her stomach, with poofy sleeves that barley covered her shoulders.

Baby's short skirt splayed out and showed of her thighs. And very pale skin. Meatel chained criss crossed the pale and chubby anamatronic, limiting her movements. The small plain and chubby baby looking animatronics with purple eyes and creepy permanent grins. These small animatronics were Baby's only companions. They went by the name biddybabs.

"Know, who do we have here?" Baby questioned in a sing-song voice. "You know exactly who we are, you creepy backwater, psycopathic...". "That's enough Bon-Bon" Ballora yelled, holding the small puppet like animatronic by the tip of the ear. "If you keep insulting her like that then Baby won't help us save Fred." Ballora scolded. Bon-Bon stoped struggling in Balloras hold contemplating Balloras words. "Fine" Bon-Bon huffed while still giving Baby a heated glare.

"Baby we kneed your help." Ballora got on her knees and bowed down to Baby. Baby raised her eyebrow. Her smile went from ear to ear in such a way that it was unsetteling and sent cold shivers down both Bon-Bon and Balloras endoskelottens. "Please continue" Baby spoke after what felt like eternity but was actually only like 5 minutes.

"Funtime Freddy is in trouble, he has been captured by Ennard and we kneed your help to save him". Ballora begged, tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. 

"And what is in it for me?" Baby smirked while twirling her hair. Baby's evil grin grew wider giving off an even more unsettling aura." What?!!" Bon-Bon yelled, a look of anger and bewilderment shone clear on the puppets face. "Well if I do something for you, then I should get something in return". Baby pouted trying to look as innocent and cute as possible, but failing miserably. "What exactly do you want" Ballora questions, a hint of worry laced her voice as she spoke."Simple all I want is my freedom". Everyone except baby let out a startled gasp. "Are you insane,there is no way we whould ever let you out."Bon-Bon screamed. "Bon-Bon that is enough"

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so here is my first chapter of my story hopfully you all enjoy reading it. And again no mean or hurtfull comments. If you post your suggestions that would be helpfull. And i will try to get another chapter done.


End file.
